


Monthsary

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, monthsary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their monthsary and Akashi led his lover to a little bit of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthsary

"Close your eyes and don't ever peek, Tetsuya" Akashi stated as he blindfolded his younger lover before gently guiding him out of his car.

"Then how am I suppose to know where to walk?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll guide you there. You do trust me, right?"

"Of course, Sei"Kuroko then asked, eyes still blindfolded "Ah, where are we going?"

"If I tell you now then the fun will be ruined" Akashi took his lover's hands and guided him towards the right path. Kuroko pondered as his feet automatically moved on their own "It's rare for Sei to be the one to initiate something fun"

"Really now? Is Tetsuya stating that I am not fun?" Akashi asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"It's because you act so strict and composed when it comes to others" Kuroko stepped forward, still being guided by his lover.

"That may be true..." Akashi simply agreed with the other's words "...As I only mostly appreciate having fun when it involves you"

"How about you being a tyrannical devil who enjoys torturing his subjects with a glinting red scissors? Is Sei not having fun with that?"

Akashi smirked although unseen by his lover "That's a different kind of fun" He then stopped walking and moved behind his lover to untie the blindfold. "We're here"

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to view their surroundings. The shadow then stared wide eyed at his lover who simply smiled at him in return "This is..."

The two is currently standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the horizon and viewing a vast of mother nature's beauty. Kuroko can't help but stare at his surroundings with awe.

"You said you wanted us to watch the sunset together and so here we are" Akashi moved to embrace his lover from behind. Kuroko, still a bit bewildered by the sweet surprise reached for both his lover's hands to intertwine them with his own "Thanks for this, Sei"

"Your welcome, love. Happy monthsary"

Kuroko moved to face his lover and slightly tiptoed for a kiss "Happy monthsary"


End file.
